


Fixation (Dean Ambrose/OC)

by KailynnDomina



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Play, F/M, Light Dom/sub, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynnDomina/pseuds/KailynnDomina
Summary: Dean’s girl has wanted to try something for a while now, and she finally fesses up. SMUT!





	Fixation (Dean Ambrose/OC)

My fingers twitched on my bare thigh as I took another deep breath, trying to placate my nerves.

“Calm down Mi-mi. You know he won’t react badly even if he doesn’t want to try it,” Michelle said over the phone.

I rolled my eyes as I counted the ways it could go wrong. Tugging at the short skirt adorning my lower half, I questioned if going the sexually distracting route was the right way.

“You say that now, but when I call you crying about how he called me a freak or something-”

“The man enjoyed being cut open for years in matches and loves his job of being beaten up daily. You’ve told me he has a pain kink. This isn’t any worse than that, okay? Just breathe and tell him why you want to. Knowing Jon, he’s going to listen and even probably accept it,” Michelle said sternly, “At least tell him, okay?”

“Okay, fine,” I sighed, shoving my shaking fingers through my hair.

Tugging on the teal locks, I said my goodbyes and hung up the phone as I heard a door shut.

“Honey, I’m home!” Jon bellowed from the entrance way.

Biting my lip, I rose and headed into the hall where he was kicking off his shoes. He looked damn good, returning from his evening run in just shorts and a hat now that his shoes and socks were off. His chest was drenching wet with sweat, and since he had gone hairless again recently his muscles were all that more obvious. When he looked up, a striking grin crossed his face that made his dimples stand out and his cheeks round out even more.

“Well hello there gorgeous. Did you get all undressed just for me?” he asked huskily, his eyes roaming my scantily clothed body.

“Maaaaybe,” I murmured teasingly.

“Hmm, I like it. I wouldn’t complain to come home to this sight more often,” he growled, “What’s the occasion?”

Blushing, I stammered over my words for a second before his mouth pressed against mine.

“Hey, calm down and talk babe,” he murmured against my lips.

I nodded and took the chance to look down at his slowly drying body. He looked so delicious that is made my want, need, to taste him other places even stronger.

“I- I want to… taste you… everywhere,” I whispered.

He chuckled and said, “You’ve already done that babe, no need to ask.”

Shaking my head, I fell prey to my desires and licked a solid strip up his neck. His breath caught as I moaned upon tasting his salty skin.

“I want to eat you out,” I shakily whispered before biting at his neck.

Jon hissed and hands quickly took hold of my hips.

“W-What do you mean?” he asked gruffly.

Refusing to look him in the eyes, feeling unworthy more than ever, I made my way down his sweaty torso slowly and spoke between bites and licks.

“I- Want- To- Lick- Your- Ass- Is- That- Clear- Enough?”

By the time I made my way happily to his shorts, he was sporting an impressive erection. I started to tug on the waistband but he slapped my hand away.

“Look at me, and ask me properly,” he demanded, “Tell me what you want.”

I rolled my eyes as I felt the need to run and hide but I stood up and did as he requested, meeting his serious gaze.

“I want to lick your asshole. I want to finger you and eat you out and-”

Suddenly I was against the wall, his hand on my throat tightly. As I struggled to breathe, I saw the passion darkening his eyes. So he wasn’t disgusted by my fantasy. That was good.

“Just how long have you wanted to do this, huh?”

Despite the uncomfortable pressure on my throat, I managed to whisper, “A month or so?”

His nose wrinkled up and it seemed suddenly as if he really was the Dean Ambrose he portrayed in the ring; anger and fire and passion swirling in his eyes.

“You’ve kept something so interesting from me? I shouldn’t let you now, just for that. You know I want to know your every desire.”

Trying to think up a response failed as he smirked. Jon knew the power he held over me with something as simple as a look. It made breathing even harder.

“But, I think instead I will turn your desire into a punishment.”

His hands left my throat and I nearly collapsed as I sucked in air wildly. He snickered and pushed on my back, moving me towards the room.

“Get naked and get on the bed and wait while I shower. Think about how I might punish you. All the things I could do to you.”

“Bu-”

“No buts!”

The snarl in his tone had me nearly wetting my underwear in delight. Nodding, I made my way to the room and undressed quickly. I heard the door shut and pouted to myself slightly as I crawled on the bed. Images of his body, wet and soapy, flashed through my head. No matter what he was doing, he looked good, but there was a specific appeal to seeing him naked and soaking wet. How each hardened curve of his body shone and held onto the droplets, how good he smelled when he stepped out, how utterly scrumptious every inch of his body looked.

“At least you’re listening now.”

Startled, I squealed and looked up in shock at him. Once my eyes took in his gorgeous form, I couldn’t think. My mouth went dry to the point I had to lick my lips. He was toying with me, his fingers playing with the towel around his waist.

“Why you staring so hard babe?” he teased.

“You know you’re gorgeous,” I murmured docilely.

“Mm, you think so? Scoot down here.”

He patted the foot of the bed and I crawled so I sat on my knees at the end of the bed. Slowly, with more tease than he rightfully should give, he pulled off the towel and exposed the entirety of his lithe body. I had to shut my eyes to control myself for a moment.

“Now I’m going to give you the chance to redeem yourself somewhat. When you think about it, how do we do it?” he asked.

Biting my cheek, I opened my eyes and let out a low breath.

“Any way. On your back, on your knees, but I really like to think of you jacking off while I do it,” I replied honestly.

“Good answer. How about you get me hard again then we can start?”

Finally given an invitation, I leaned down and happily tugged gently on his already partially hard dick. A panty wetting moan came from his mouth as I eagerly sucked his head into my mouth. I couldn’t stop a moan at tasting him again. Out of every man I had been with, he tasted the best everywhere. No one could come close to him in any aspect.

“Fuck, okay, stop now.”

I regretfully pulled back and pouted at him, but I dared not talk back. With a smirk, he climbed onto the bed and propped himself up at the head. His next moves put on the most brilliant display. Lifting his knees up so his feet were flat on the bed, he spread them, exposing his ass, balls, and cock. I knew I would get in trouble if I touched myself, so I started pulling at my hair and biting my lip, trying to delay my wants. He snickered and I met his gaze, to find him staring intently at me.

“You want me that bad?” he asked.

Not trusting my voice, I nodded furiously. After a moment of exchanging stares, he took hold of his cock and started stroking.

“Get over here and lick my ass. I’ll tell you if I want you to do anything else.”

I couldn’t get between his thigh fast enough. Wanting this for a while, I had done a bit of research, but nothing could have prepared me for the nerves that buzzed inside of me. Thankfully it seemed he had trimmed his hair, and he smelled really clean. Of course he would. He had excellent hygiene any day of the week, but it was still a relief. When I gathered up the courage, I flicked my tongue out over the small pucker and was shocked at the groan that he unleashed. The sound was sexy as fuck. Now that I knew he would like it for sure I repeated the action. I heard more than saw his hand start jerking his dick again as I began taking slow, long licks. He tasted just like he did everywhere else, and I knew from this point on I’d want to do it regularly.

“Suck your finger and get it really wet,” he demanded.

Pulling back, I caught his wild gaze as I slid my middle finger into my mouth.

“That a'girl.”

I couldn’t help but look down to where his dick was leaking precum furiously, coating his hand already.

“Good enough. Now, go gentle like I do with you.”

Nodding, I leaned in and applied soft pressure against his anus. I was surprised at how relaxed he looked. I still tensed up no matter how often we did anything anal. The next thing I noticed was how warm he was, and tight. It asininely made me kind of wish I could experience anal sex from the man’s point of view. When I got past my second knuckle, his body relaxed even more and he started stroking faster. Without waiting for further instruction, I took initiative to begin licking his entrance again as I went further into his body.

“Fuu-hu-huk.”

Hearing the guttural deep moan made my insides twist. Finally my finger was in as far as it could go.

“Fuckin’ move,” he growled.

Carefully, my finger moved in and out, exploring with different angles and speeds, until he gasped loudly and his body went rigid. I was almost afraid I had hurt him until he cursed loudly.

“Again, fucking do it again.”

So I did, and the noises he made had my pussy quivering.

“Shi- fuck. Put another finger in. Now!”

Despite his urgency, I took my time, not wanting to hurt him in any way, and when two fingers were in his heat, his body started shaking. It was fucking euphoric, seeing him in such pleasure. Sure, he always lost it when we fucked, but this was different. Now I understood why he demanded he could see me when I was near cumming. Looking over his body, he was even more exquisite than I had ever seen. His face was complete bliss, his body was strung tight as his muscles strained, his skin was flushed pink, and his cock was deep red while oozing copious amounts of precum. Courageously I pushed his hand off his dick and sucked it down.

“Oh-oooh god damn. Fuck Naomi.”

Suddenly his hand came to the back of my head and his cock was shoving into my throat.

“So damn good. Fucking hell. You like choking on my dick don’t you baby?”

Even though there were tears in my eyes from lack of air, I nodded zealously. I really did. It was my favorite way to be choked by him. His moans got louder, tighter, and his body shook hard as I thrust my fingers faster.

“S-Shit, I-I-I’m gonna-”

Removing my fingers from his ass, I shoved off from his cock and buried my face in his cheeks, shoving my tongue into his tight hole as I jerked on his cock. A sound I had never heard from him before filled the air, desperate and keening. Almost immediately his cock was throbbing in my hand and cum flowed over my fingers and his muscles tightened around my tongue. He actually whimpered as he pressed on my head again, completely cutting off my air as he held me close. It wasn’t long before he let out another avid moan and I was jerked away just to find his cock throbbing again, but producing nothing. He was panting, chest heaving, as I wiped off some of the cum that had ran onto my forehead as I caught my own breath. Once he looked up at me, I smirked and made a show of licking off the fluids.

“Fuck woman, you’re gonna kill me,” he muttered.

“Good way to go huh?” I teased.

I fell beside him in the bed and snuggled against his chest, ignoring the fact my thighs were getting covered in his cum, and I was still aching for release.

“Give me a sec,” he said suddenly.

Quirking my brow, I looked at him in confusion, but in less than a minute I was thrown onto my back. A wicked squeal left my lips as his face suddenly buried in my pussy. Already turned on from making him cum, I knew I would be easy. Fingers shoved in hard and I was suddenly brought close to the edge swifter than I ever had. His tongue worked delicious patterns onto my clit as he fucked my core fast.

“J-Jon, ooooh fuck. Oh my god. Ah!”

I heard a muffled moan and suddenly a finger brushed my anus. The slight intrusion had my climax coming with a shattering explosion. I clawed at the bed so I wouldn’t mark up his shoulders, knowing he had a show tomorrow night, and screamed his name. Body shaking, I arched and writhed and moaned when he wouldn’t stop. He didn’t stop until I was shaking with another orgasm cutting up my insides. When he finally pulled back, he gave me an evil grin before falling over me, connecting our mouths roughly.

“So?” he asked once we had both gotten our breath back.

“Definitely a do again.”

Another smirk was given to me before we passed out, him still on top of me with a pleasant weight.


End file.
